


Woke up married!

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Traditional Media, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: They get well and truly bladdered at Albus's stag do and wake up in bed together with matching wedding bands...
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Woke up married!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt by [@gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/profile) Thank you! I had a blast drawing it!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the 2020 HP Next Gen fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of November!


End file.
